gracepointfandomcom-20200214-history
Susan Wright
Susan Wright was a dog owner who lived in Gracepoint. (Episode 1) Specifically, she lived in a caravan down near the beach. She owned the keys to the house on Harvey Ridge in which it was believed Danny Solano was killed as she cleans it for the owners. She also walks her dog up near that house, as she was doing when Emmett Carver walked Danny's route to try and find clues to his death. She was reluctant to give Carver the keys to the house so he could investigate it, making him sign for the keys. (Episode 2) Susan was seen to have Danny's skateboard in her cupboard, although it is unknown why it was in her possession. (Episode 2) * Cigarettes found near Danny's body matched the brand she smokes. Fingerprints were on Danny's skateboard. Paint from skateboard found in her closet. * Told Ellie she was walking her dog on the cliffs at 2 or 3am Friday when she saw Danny's body on the beach. Went down and stood looking at it and smoking. She said "he was beautiful." * Prints were at the hut, but Park Service confirmed she cleaned there. No matches for prints or DNA found on Danny's body. Ellie said she thought Susan knew something, but was not the murderer. * Said she didn't want to get involved and knew someone would find Danny's body. * Said police destroyed her family. She had two daughters. Her husband sexually abused the older one, then killed her when she tried to protect her younger sister. Susan's husband told her the girl had run away. Police found out and charged her husband with murder. They put the younger daughter in foster care. Susan's husband said she knew everything, but she never knew. * Susan was pregnant when police found out about her husband. Social services took the baby away. Her husband was convicted and later hung himself. * Looking at Danny, Susan was wondering if her daughter looked that peaceful when she was killed. * Ellie realized you can't see the beach when walking the cliffs. Susan admitted she was on the beach the whole time and said she saw Vince bring the body in on a small boat. * Claimed Vince is the baby that was taken from her. After the law changed and allowed her to make contact, it took her 18 months to track him down. She took the skateboard hoping he'd talk to her to get it back. She knew he'd made it. * Told Ellie not to tell Vince about her history. Said Vince got his murderous tendencies from his father and she was trying to protect him and others from himself. * Released and told to check in daily, but packed a suitcase and left her trailer. * Went to the Miller house and gave Danny's skateboard to Tom. She said she thought he should have it since he was Danny's friend. * Kathy told Susan she had found out about her husband and children, and "what everyone said about you but could never prove." * Kathy called the police, who then arrested Susan at the Journal. * Freaked out when discovered her dog was missing as she was being arrested. Refused to talk to cops until he is found. * Police did a check on Susan after Kathy told them of her threat. Nothing was flagged. * Made brownies and brought them to Vince's mother. Vince threw them away. * Vince came to Susan's trailer to tell her to leave him and his mother alone. He tried to give her money, but she refused. * Told Vince she knew what he did, and that he needed to talk to her. He then slammed her against her trailer, choking her, and told her again to leave Gracepoint. He said everything was fine before she showed up and then threatened her, saying he had a rifle in his van. * Kathy told Ellie that Susan threatened her. * Suggested Tom come by her trailer and walk her dog sometime after he stopped to pet it. When he told her his name, she realized he was Ellie's son. * Watched as Owen discovered his Dad's boat was missing. * Asked about a job at the Inn. Noted that Carver was staying there. Gemma said nothing was available, but gave Susan an application. * Gemma told Kathy that when she processed Susan's job application, the social security number was associated with the name Ruth Erlick. * When Susan was confronted by Kathy about her other name, she threatened Kathy. Susan said she knew men who would rape her if she didn't stop asking questions. * Told Carver she had never seen Pierson in her life. * When Carver confronted her over lying about Mark fixing the pipe in the Harvey Ridge Hut, she replied, "Did I?" * Told Vince he was coming to dinner with her, and that they needed to talk and work "this" out. He said he wanted nothing to do with her. * Bought a live chicken for dinner and broke its neck to kill it. Laid out dinner with flowers and wine in her trailer. When no one showed up by 8:25pm, gave the other plate to her dog. * Told Ellie and Carver, "You oughta find who you're looking for. Don't want another kid dead." * Told police that contrary to what Mark said, there was no burst pipe in the Harvey Ridge Hut. Said she and Park Service are the only ones with keys, and she last cleaned the hut ten days prior. * Carver saw Susan walking her dog on the cliffs when he was walking near the crime scene. * Had keys to the Harvey Ridge hut because she cleans it. Carver asked for the keys and she lent them to him. * A skateboard was locked in a closet in her trailer. Her dog barked at it. * Out walking her dog Friday morning. * Stood watching at crime scene with her dog. * Stood watching at crime scene with her dog. * Stood watching at crime scene with her dog. Episodes *Episode 1 *Episode 2 Category:Characters Category:Females